Forgetting to Remember
by imperfectandchaotic
Summary: After an accident, Cagalli loses her memory. How will this experience change her? And more importantly, how will it affect her relationship with the enigma that is Athrun Zala, the only person she remembers? ON HIATUS
1. Friendships, Facades, and Accidents

**Forgetting to Remember**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

**Summary: **After an accident, Cagalli loses her memory. How will this experience change her? And more importantly, how will this affect her relationship with the enigma that is Athrun Zala, the only person she remembers?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Cagalli Yula Attha was not a morning person.

"CAGS! GET UP!"

That was why it took the sound of four textbooks crashing to the floor to get her up.

"What the hell! Okay, okay. I'm up."

Kira, her half-brother, shook his head. She'd never change.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Golden amber eyes were closed as Cagalli leaned her forehead on the cool metal of her locker. It was quiet; the only reason she liked being at school this early.

_Just another day…_

"DEARKA!"

The girl jumped, and swung her head around to see what was going on. A tan boy with short blonde hair raced towards her, a platinum blonde hot on his heels. Yzak, the chaser, was gaining on Dearka, and he knew it. So, he reached out, grabbed Cagalli, and proceeded to use her as a shield.

"What the…get off Dearka!"

That was then that she noticed the two people watching them. One, Nicol Amarfi, was a soft-spoken green-haired boy with a natural gift for the piano. The other, Athrun Zala, was easily the most popular boy at school. Blue hair and brilliant green eyes drew many-a-fan girl, and his attitude was one to be envied among the male population.

He was cocky; that's what Cagalli hated about him. He was way too damn cocky. And now, he watched with a small smirk on his face as she struggled to free herself from _his_ two friends. But to her horror, all the commotion resulted in her shirt ripping at the seams, revealing a slim tank top underneath.

"Dearka Elthsman, I'm going to KILL YOU!"

The enraged girl clubbed the boy upside the head. He groaned and rubbed his skull. Yzak had good enough sense to move away. Dearka did too, muttering under his breath about "Stupid Natural women."

Cagalli let out a small scream of frustration. She'd bought that shirt only yesterday. Growling curses, Cagalli pulled the top off over her head. Nicol blushed red and turned away. Yzak raised an eyebrow as Dearka grinned, and Athrun remained impassive.

"What are you guys staring at?" she barked. Three of four bolted; they knew what she could do when _really_ angry.

"Cagalli…"

"Not now, Athrun. I gotta find a sweater or something before the principal throws me out for "indecent exposure."

The girl made angry bunny ears, still madly digging through her locker.

"Cagalli, here."

He put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, but mostly from surprise; his hand was warm. Athrun held out a hoodie; his hoodie, she realized. It even had his name on the sleeve. The blonde gaped, finally finding her tongue.

"Thanks. I owe you."

He nodded, and she zipped the zipper. It was warm and super-long, falling just before her knees. He grinned.

"Fits you pretty well there."

She made a face at him, inhaling his lingering scent or dewy grass and subtle cologne. Cagalli never knew how do define their odd relationship; Most of the time they were little more than acquaintances, exchanging nods and smiles in the halls, with an odd conversation here and there.

And some days, she would dare to call them friends; talking for an entire class but still managing to get their work done. Of course, the next day things were back to normal; with no acknowledgement of the time spent together. He was cocky and conceited, and she hated that.

But there were those rare instances where he was actually…dare she say it? Nice. Fun to be around. Cagalli made those little moments count for more than his mean streaks, because she knew, someday perhaps, that they would be more frequent. But for now, she had learnt to hold onto them, and hope for the best.

The bell went, and students shot them curious looks as they headed to homeroom together. The girls glared at Cagalli, who either didn't notice, or ignored them. Athrun frowned; he hadn't known she'd get so much attention by wearing his clothes.

Because the Princess of Orb wearing the PLANT's Defence Councillor's son's sweater wasn't unusual at all.

Right?

* * *

"Cagalli? Are you…Are you wearing Athrun's sweater?"

Lacus Clyne, daughter of Seigel Clyne, Chairman of the PLANTS, and beautiful songstress, stared at her best friend. Cagalli blinked and looked down at herself.

"Oh…yeah. It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

Across the room, Athrun was saying similar things to Kira. The brunette had been, needless to say, a bit freaked at seeing his sister in his best friend's clothes. Cagalli offered a small smile, which he returned after a moment's hesitation. The girl explained the situation to Lacus and Miriallia Haw, or Milly, her other best friend.

"So that's it. I just hope his fangirls don't—"

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S WEARING ATHRUN'S SWEATER!"

Too late. A horde of fangirls, led by one Mia Campbell, converged on poor Athrun, some sobbing hysterically. "Why, Athrun? WHY?"

The boy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Leave me alone."

They heeded his order, choosing instead to attack Cagalli. She glared at them all.

"What? It's not like he and I are married. God."

Mia, who was almost an exact replica of Lacus, hissed "Slut."

The blonde's temper flared. The only reason Mia looked like the songstress was that Lacus had actually been Athrun's _fiancée _for a brief period of time. Mia was quick to imitate the supposed object of her obsession's affection, but thankfully the engagement, arranged by their fathers, didn't last.

Cagalli stomped over to Athrun, pulled off his hoodie, and handed it to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"So your stupid fangirls will stop hounding me!"

But as soon as the warmth he'd given left her, the Princess shivered. The boy shook his head and handed it back.

"Keep it. Just ignore them."

She frowned. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one they want to murder."

Athrun smiled, just a little, and unzipped the sweater. And, with the entire class watching, he placed it around her slim shoulders. She blushed unwillingly, but smiled her thanks.

"Just give it back at the end of the day."

Her smile grew sneaky. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll hunt you down in the Justice. That's my favourite hoodie."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Today was a dislike/hate Athrun day.

Cagalli was very disgruntled. That morning she'd tripped and scraped her knee, right in front of Athrun and his friends. But it was only after they'd left did he offer his hand and a trip to the nurse's office.

_Stupid Athrun and his stupid façade_

Why couldn't he just pick one personality and stick with it? All the changes were making her head spin. It was lunchtime, and the blonde was on her way to her locker to grab some money for lunch.

But who should she meet on the stairs than the one person she wanted least to see.

* * *

"Athrun."

He nodded at her flat greeting. "Listen, I'm sorry about this morning…"

Cagalli shook her head. "Forget about it."

She tried to move past him, but he blocked her path. "It's not that easy."

Her golden eyes burned with fire.

"Oh no? Look, Athrun, I get it. You obviously care a lot about what your friends think. If hanging around with a Natural girl isn't going to put you in their good graces, that's fine with me. Just do me a favor, and let me know when you decide what exactly you intend to do. Then it won't mess with my head so much."

"Cagalli…"

The green-eyed Coordinator opened his mouth to reply, to apologize, but nothing was coming out. The girl shook her head and resumed her walk, only to ram into someone else at the top of the stairs.

Flay Allster, a girl with a bad mean streak and a huge thing for Kira. Too bad he was interested in a certain pink-haired best friend of Cagalli's. Flay glared and shoved her roughly.

"Watch where you're going!"

The force made Cagalli fly back, arms flailing, into Athrun, who managed to catch her. But the momentum sent them both crashing down onto the landing below, her head bashing against his. That was going to hurt tomorrow.

Groaning, the pair untangled themselves. Cagalli rubbed her skull, where she was sure a bruise had already formed.

"You okay?"

Athrun put out a hand and helped her to her feet, but it seemed her knees were unwilling to cooperate. She crumpled to the floor, wincing. He put a hand on her back to support her. His face was blurring, sliding in and out of focus.

"Athrun…I think I'm blacking out."

Cagalli reached out and grabbed his shirt front. He enclosed her trembling hand with his. Right now she didn't care that he was a cocky bastard. He was all she had now.

And his concerned green eyes were the last thing she saw before the dark came rushing to meet her.

**0o0o0o0oo**

White. That was all Cagalli could see as she opened her eyes. That, and the slumped form of someone curled up in an uncomfortable-looking chair.

"Athrun?"

The blue-haired Coordinator jerked awake, and it struck the girl how much it relieved her to see his emerald eyes focus in on her. She gave him a weak smile, and took a second glance at her surroundings.

"Where are we?"

To her surprise, Athrun moved forward and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Cagalli, we're in the hospital. You've been in a coma for two days."

The blonde's eyes grew round, and she moved away slightly; as if a bigger space between them would help her understand the situation. She opened her mouth, but nothing.

"A-Are you sure?"

He nodded. Suddenly, the hospital room doors burst open, revealing a host of worried people. A boy and girl about her age, with brown and pink hair, respectively. An older man, and an older couple.

"Cagalli, I'm so glad you're alright!"

The woman threw her arms around Cagalli's neck, who felt extremely bewildered. When she was finally released, the girl moved closer to Athrun, who looked at her, concern evident in his eyes.

"Cagalli? What's wrong?"

She grabbed his wrist, her fingers just skimming the ZAFT wristband he always wore there.

"Athrun, this might seem like the weirdest question to you, but I'm dead serious." She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Who are these people?"

The boy's mouth dropped open, just as the door flew open on its' hinges. Again.

* * *

A man, who she could only assume was a doctor, her doctor, brandished a clipboard as he cleared his throat.

"Miss Cagalli, you gave us all quite a scare, hitting your head like that."

She stared blankly at him.

"Not to be rude, but what are you talking about?"

The doctor raised his eyebrows, then nodded thoughtfully. "Ah, yes. This is only to be expected."

What the hell was this guy talking about? The man prattled on to the rest of the adults, as the tow strange teens glanced at her worriedly. Cagalli let her hand move to grab Athrun's, who didn't resist. She knew she'd probably kick herself over it tomorrow.

But she was _that _afraid.

What was going on?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes? No? Maybe? I've had this plot in my head for a few moths now. I figured I may as well give it a go and see what I get.

If anyone likes this, I'll explain everything on a separate note next chapter.

Please review!

Annie


	2. Explanations and Pancake Breafasts

**Forgetting to Remember**

**Disclaimer: **You all know how it goes: I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or anything else that doesn't sound completely made up.

**Summary: **After an accident, Cagalli loses her memory. How will this experience change her? And more importantly, how will it affect her relationship with the enigma that is Athrun Zala; the only person she remembers?

* * *

**Okay guys, here's how it is:**

The first war has happened.

No one died except for Tolle, Patrick Zala, and Rau le Cruset. Everyone thinks Ahmed died, but he didn't. Just pretend.

The gang is currently in their senior year of high school in Orb.

Yuuna Roma Seiran's in this fic. He'll be one of our bad guys.

As you've all probably figured out, Athrun and Cagalli aren't a couple. Just go with me on this please.

Oh, and even though the war is over, Coordinators and Naturals still don't get along. Cagalli's father is an example.

**That's everything I can think of at the moment. If anything else comes to mind, I'll let you know. For now, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Aftermath: Explanations and Pancake Breakfasts

"Are you saying she doesn't remember anything?!"

The doctor's voice was calm, a startling difference to Uzumi Nara Attha's near shout. "No, Lord Uzumi sir, that's not what I'm saying."

Cagalli heard her supposed father scoff. "Because she remembers that Zala boy, right? Out of all the people, she has to remember that _Coordinator._"

The blonde hugged her knees to her chest and shut her eyes tight. Cagalli's head was spinning. Apparently, she was the daughter of Lord Uzumi Nara Attha, ruler of Orb. And, apparently, was the nation's _princess. _

She had a half-brother, Kira Yamato, the brunette with the amethyst eyes. But if _he _was a Coordinator, along with her "best friend", Miss Lacus Clyne, why was her father so prejudice against Athrun?

"Miss Cagalli? Are you alright?"

A nurse was peering nervously at her, a tray of what smelled like food in her hands. The girl nodded, smiling as the tray was given to her. The young woman asked politely if there was anything else Cagalli needed.

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble, could you ask Athrun to come in here? He's the boy with blue hair and green eyes."

The nurse nodded quickly and left, deciding it best not to tell the teen she knew who Athrun was. Everyone did. Cagalli watched through the window of her hospital room; Athrun walking into view, being stopped by her "father".

"Where do you think you're going?"

His green eyes flashed. "To see Cagalli. I was told she was asking for me."

"By who?" the man demanded.

"A nurse," was the curt reply. "Now if you'll excuse me, Lord Uzumi, I know she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Uzumi glared, but stopped when he realized Cagalli had been watching. She looked away as the door opened with a soft _click_. Athrun took his now familiar seat next to her bed. "How are you holding up?"

Shrug. Cagalli pushed the food away; her appetite had suddenly disappeared. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called, her voice hoarse from lack of use. Her doctor entered, followed by Uzumi, Kira, and his parents.

"Well, Cagalli, ready to go home?"

"Depends," she replied, "Where's home?"

**GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED**

"So Cagalli, this is your room."

She smiled, a bit hesitantly, at Kira, who returned it warmly. Out of all the people who'd barged into Cagalli's hospital room that morning, he and Lacus had been the most understanding about the whole thing. Presently, they were standing in Cagalli's room at the Yamato house. After two hours at the Palace and two in Kira's home, the choice had been simple.

It had just been completely strange to Cagalli to be constantly called "Princess" at her father's palace. That, and the fact that she hated that she was considered "above" the rest of orb. So her father was important. All it gave Cagalli was a fancy title. So what? Why did that make her so special?

The girl sighed quietly. And then there was Athrun. Athrun Zala, blue-haired, green-eyed, cocky bastard of a Coordinator. But he was her rock, her support, and she knew that was all she could ask for.

_Flashback_

_The servants were staring. They had all been briefed about the situation, but it was still strange. Cagalli shifted uncomfortably as the party of herself, Athrun, Kira, adn her father, moved about the Palace. They all bowed as she passed, and she could only nod stiffly. _

_Cagalli's room was presented; large, luscious, and a bit imposing. The tour concluded in the living room, which was just as expe__n__sively furnished as the rest. _

_"I'll send someone for your things immediately, Cagalli." Lord Uzumi stirred his tea, not noticing that she'd opened her mouth half-objectively. _

_"But I haven't seen Kira's home yet."_

_The man's silver spoon halted its' circular motion as he raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure it would be easier if you just stayed here. You wouldn't want to be a burden to the Yamatos."_

_Kira stiffened. "Not to contradict you, Lord Uzumi sir." But the look in his eyes told them that was _exactly_ what he was doing. "But my house is closer to the school, and it wouldn't be a burden to accommodate _my own sister."

_Cagalli was touched by this little speech. "Thank you Kira."_

_He nodded. _

_"Well, alright then." Lord Uzumi looked annoyed. "But I insist upon some kind of visitation system. Cagalli will stay here at the Palace at least two nights per week."_

_The girl agreed. It was better than staying there 24/7. _

_Athrun stood abruptly. Cagalli's head swivelled around to look at him. _

_"I've gotta go."_

_She stood as well, a bit freaked. She walked him out. _

_"Do you have to go now?"_

_The boy looked as if he were about to remark, but thought better of it. "Yeah. Don't worry, Cagalli. Kira's your brother. He'll take good care of you."_

_There was a small pause as the Princess resisted the urge to beg Athrun to stay. _

_"But just in case, here." He held out a small piece of paper. His phone number. "It's my cell. Call me if you need anything, okay?"_

_She nodded. He began to walk away, but Cagalli called him back. "Athrun?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"...Thank you. For everything."_

_With a nod and a smile, he left. Leaving her wondering what she would have done without him. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

It was barely light when Cagalli awoke the next day. For a moment she panicked. Where the heck was she? And then she remembered. 

"Right. What time is it?"

Her eyes combed the room for the digital clock she'd seen the day before.

_6:00 am. Wonderful._

After several minutes of tossing and turning, it was decided that Cagalli wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. So she got out of bed, found her way to a bathroom, and brushed her teeth, trying hard not to wake her hosts. The girl tiptoed down the stairs, still in her pyjama bottoms and tank, and opened the front door, coming to a rest on the front steps.

The teen put her chin in her hands and watched as the stars gave way to the first rays of sunlight.

"Cagalli?"

She jumped, and looked up into a pair of emerald eyes. "Athrun! What are you doing here?"

The boy chuckled. "Out for a run. And I could be asking you the same thing."

Cagalli shrugged slightly. "Couldn't sleep."

Athrun sat down next to her on the step. "Anything you want to talk about?"

She glanced down at her hands. "Not really. I just have a question."

"Shoot."

Cagalli turned to face him, the seriousness of her next words mirrored in her golden orbs. "Why-Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me?"

He looked unsure about how to answer. "Because...because I know you'd do the same for me."

She seemed to accept that answer. "Glad you think so highly of me."

Athrun's reply was cut off by an unmistakeable rumbling. Cagalli blushed and put a hand to her stomach. "Sorry."

The Coordinator grinned. "No problem. If you're hungry, I was just about to grab some breakfast. Care to join me?"

She smiled gratefully. "Love to. Just let me leave a note for Kira. But..." she paused. "Do you think they'll mind us showing up like this?" Cagalli waved her hand in the space separating them. Athrun shook his head. "This one place, they don't mind."

And so they left, Cagalli leaving that promised note on her bedroom door.

_Dear Kira,_

_Don't freak out or anything, but I'm actually not at home. I'm out at breakfast with Athrun. He was out running while I was sitting on the front steps this morning. We should be back by quarter to eight. So this is just a heads up. _

_Also, I wanted to thank you, again, Kira, for being so nice about this whole thing. Same for Lacus and your parents. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now, but I really hope it all works out. _

_Cagalli_

**GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED**

"So that'll be two pancakes with hash brown and bacon on the side?"

Athrun nodded at the elderly woman taking their order. "Thanks, Mana."

She winked. "Nothing to it, hon. Besides," she continued, looking at Cagalli, "It's not every day my favourite customer brings his girl to my humble establishment."

The boy flushed red, mumbling something about "She's not my girl." The blonde across from him stifled giggles in her water.

"Come here often?" she asked, changing the subject. He nodded. "Almost every day. Best pancakes anywhere."

Cagalli took in the small diner they currently occupied. It seemed pretty ordinary, but that, she decided, was what she liked about it. It was nearly full, despite the early hour. But she couldn't help but notice that its occupants did nothing but stare at herself and companion, then turn to discuss with their neighbour.

"Is it just me, or is everybody staring at us?"

The Coordinator arched his eyebrows and glanced around. All the watchers turned hurriedly away once they noticed. Then he shrugged. "Probably because it's not a usual occurrence for the two of us to have breakfast together."

"Two of us? You mean the Princess of Orb and Supreme Councillor Zala's son?"

He didn't reply as Mana returned with their food. Cagalli mused silently as she poured syrup over her pancakes. Athrun was right. They were good. The pair ate in silence, and the rest of the diner continued to stare. The blonde began to notice things, things that made her wonder what Athrun had been thinking in silence to her question.

A man was typing to fast on his laptop that his hands were a blur. But he wasn't looking. He was talking to the man in the booth behind him. A little girl, no more than ten years old, was doing algebra problems at the next table, ones Cagalli knew she probably couldn't understand. She shifted uncomfortably, and Athrun picked up on it as he asked for the check.

Mana refused. "It's on the house, 'sug."

He opened his mouth to object, but closed it. He knew he'd never win an argument with the stubborn old woman. "Thanks."

She nodded. "Off to school with you now. And you, Miss Cagalli, be sure to come back soon, ya hear?"

The blonde smiled and nodded as they left. After a minute, Cagalli had to speak. "Athrun...what you said before, about us not really being seen together? Why is that?"

He made to reply, but she rushed on, afraid she'd lose her nerve.

"Is it because I'm a Natural?"

* * *

This time Athrun did get to speak. "Cagalli, this is kind of hard to explain. Do you remember anything about the war?" 

War? She shook her head. The boy sighed and explained. The war, Junius Seven, Kira, Orb, everything. Everything, except for what happened inside the Genesis. He wasn't sure she wanted to hear he'd almost killed himself. Cagalli nodded as she processed the information. "And what about us?"

She watched as he smiled at the memory. "Well, we met on a deserted island in the middle of a battle. We were both gunned down, I guess. I tackled you, but I let go after I found out you were a girl."

"Such a gentleman." Cagalli commented dryly. Athrun grinned. "We became friends or something like that. After Janin Due, we kind of grew apart."

They had arrived at the Yamatos, and Cagalli opened the door. "Thanks for breakfast, Athrun. It was great. I'll see at school then, huh?"

He smiled. "Sure thing. Say hi to Kira for me."

Cagalli nodded as she walked inside. Kira was waiting for her in the kitchen. "Hey Cags, how was breakfast?"

"It was nice," she replied with a smile. "Athrun says hi."

There were two bags at her brother's feet. "Is one of those mine?" He nodded.

"Go get changed and we'll head off."

The girl obeyed, coming down in her trusty cargo pants and red t-shirt. Not that she made the connection. And they were off.

**GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED**

It was one thing to be the new kid at school. New classes, teachers, friends. Which was sometimes a good thing, as it's a good chance to reinvent yourself. But it was hard being the proverbial new kid when you're a teen idol with absolutely no recollection of her high school.

The hallway whispers followed like Athrun's and her legion of fangirls and boys. Cagalli let her eyes wander. Lockers, doors, bulletin boards, anywhere but the stares that seemed to see right through her. As the girl made her way to homeroom, flanked on either side by Kira and Athrun, a trio of boys came up to them.

"Athrun, Kira, Princess." The blonde had a smirk on his face that reminded Cagalli of something she'd seen before. Something she couldn't remember.

"Dearka." said Athrun and Kira together. The boy on Dearka's left smiled at Cagalli. "How are you doing?"

The girl shrugged a little. "Okay, I guess. And you are...?"

"Nicol. Nicol Armafi. This," Nicol inclined his head at the unidentified platinum blonde. "is Yzak Joule."

Cagalli nodded at him, and got one in return. They all seemed familiar, which was a start. The group said their goodbyes and headed off. Athrun turned to Orb's princess.

"So?"

She knew what he was talking about. "Well, I don't like Dearka, I like Nicol, and Yzak..." Cagalli paused. "I doubt we'll ever have a two-minute conversation."

Kira laughed. "Well done. That's about right."

Pleased with herself, the girl grinned right back. She could do this. In homeroom, Cagalli was introduced to Miriallia Haw, and ex-lieutenant Mwu la Flaga. So far so good. For the next few hours, she paid close attention to the lessons. She had a lot of catching up to do.

Captain Murrue Ramius was kind and friendly; Ensign Badgerule was only so sympathetic. But it was Andrew Watfeld who drew the biggest reaction.

"Miss Attha! Good to see you."

There was no warning. The teen stifled a cry as a blinding headache rushed her. Kira caught her arm as she stumbled. Images swam before Cagalli's eyes.

_Andy in his orange Mobile Suit. "They call him the Desert Tiger..."_

_A heavily-guarded house. She was wearing a dress, and Andrew was holding herself and Kira at gunpoint. He was shouting about war. Cagalli didn't remember a time when she was so terrified._

And then it was over. When Cagalli reopened her eyes, several pairs were looking extremely worried. Kira helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, then glanced back at Andrew Watfeld. "The Desert Tiger. That's what they called you, right?"

He appeared surprised. "Sure is."

Cagalli trembled slightly. "You held me and Kira hostage in your house."

"You remember that?" Her brother was amazed. The girl shook her head. "I saw...flashes. It was quick."

"We should probably get you to the nurse." said Athrun. Cagalli didn't argue. She was still shaking.

**GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEEED**

"Yes, it's quite normal for this to happen." the nurse informed them. "Sometimes people, places, or objects of great significance, or that have left an impact on a person's life can trigger memories."

Athrun thanked her and they left. It was quiet in the halls. Cagalli couldn't think of a single thing to say. If what the nurse had said was true, why hadn't she remembered Kira, who was obviously so important to her? Cagalli couldn't even bring herself to look at him.

* * *

The desert, hundreds of smiling people that she didn't know. Cagalli, Kira, Milly, Sai, and a boy she didn't recognize on the Archangel. Kira and Athrun with the Justice and Freedom. A photo album, filled with photos and memories that Cagalli could no longer recall. 

"Argh!" The girl let out a small cry of frustration as she flopped backwards onto her bed. The photo album Kira had given her fell from her fingers. Try as she might, Cagalli didn't remember a thing. And it was starting to eat away at her nerves. She glared at the door, and blinked as Kira materialized in the frame.

"Hey." He smiled at her as he leaned against the wood. "You alright?"

The girl shook her head. Kira smiled sympathetically. "Still don't remember?"

Cagalli sighed. "Nothing."

Her brother sat down beside her. "Cagalli, look. Don't...push it, okay? Give it time. You'll remember when you remember." He put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You're my sister, Cags. Even if you don't...even if your memories dont' come back, I'll always be there for you."

As she watched, a solitary tear slid down his cheek. And then it all came back.

_He pushed her into the last lifepod leaving Heliopolis. "I'll be fine!" She'd been so worried..._

_Back in the desert, trying to hit him after finally meeting again. He hit her, angered, after the fight eith Andrew Watfeld. "Feelings aren't going to help win this war!"_

_On the Archangel, discussing the reasons for said war. Parting later in Orb._

_When they said he was dead...pointing a shaky gun at an injured Athrun. Crying with him. "He was weak...and he always cried!"_

_Finding Kira again, knocking him down as she cried. And then:_

_"You won't be alone. You'll be with your brother."_

_Brother. Kira was her brother, her twin. No kidding._

Cagalli blinked, once again in the present. Kira was holding her close. Now it felt right.

"Crybaby." she murmured into his chest. The boy drew back, his eyes wide. "Cagalli? You..."

All she could do was nod, then laugh as he hugged her even tighter.

**GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED**

"Athrun? Can I talk to you a sec?"

It was the following day, and the twins had just arrived at school, immediately finding Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak. The three unaddressed Coordinators turned to each other, then to their leader. Dearka snickered, and Kira silenced him with a glare.

Athrun smiled. "Sure."

The pair walked away from the group, trailed by one of Dearka's wolf whistles. Cagalli rolled her eyes, until the reason for the talk held back her irritation. She and Athrun headed out to the empty quad, sitting down on a bench.

"So what's up?"

The girl took a deep breath, steeling herself. "I...I remembered Kira last night."

"Cagalli, that's great!" The teen heartthrob flashed one of his infamous smiles. She returned it, albeit somewhat weakly. "But that's only part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Athrun raised an eyebrow, and Cagalli swallowed.

"When they told me he...they told me _you_ killed him, I was so angry, I-I held you at gunpoint, I-I'm sorry."

The boy looked as though he were about to laugh. "Is that all? Cagalli, you don't have to apologize."

"B-but..." The girl's eyes were wide. "I could've killed you!"

"You could have." Athrun relented gently. "But you didn't. I'm here, you're here, it's all in the past, Cagalli. Okay?"

She nodded. There was a pause as the rest of the school began to arrive.

"Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could...see the Mobile Suits?"

Surprise flashed across his face for a moment. "Sure. How's tomorrow?"

"Perfect."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Really sorry it took me so long to put this up. Everytime I tried to type, something would come up, or I'd get distracted. I'm easily distracted sometimes. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please review! 

P.S Since school starts in two days, the next chapter probably won't be up until the weekend. I'll start typing it up tomorrow, but no promises.

See you then.

Annie


	3. Press Conferences and Bad Houseguests

**Forgetting to Remember**

**Disclaimer: **This is a blanket disclaimer for this and all following chapters: I don't own Gundam Seed.

**Summary: **After an accident, Cagalli loses her memory. How will this experience affect her? And more importantly, how will it affect her relationship with the enigma that is Athrun Zala, the only person she remembers?

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Press Conferences and Bad Houseguests

--

"Let's see...here we've got the Buster, the Blitz, the Duel, Kira's Mobile Suit, the Freedom, mine, the Justice, and yours..." Cagalli's mouth fell open. "The Strike Rouge."

"M-mine?" the girl stammered, staring up at the terribly imposing machine. She and Athrun were at the Orb Transport Hanger, which, in addition to the Mobile Suits, housed the legged ship that Athrun and friends had chased for so long: the Archangel. Standing amidst all these amazing machines, the Princess had never imagined being the _owner_ of one.

Athrun couldn't hold in an amused smirk at Cagalli's expression. "Wanna get in?"

Her eyes grew wide. "C-Could I?"

The former Zaft pilot nodded, smiling still. "Hey Mr. Murdoch!"

A few seconds later, a tall, burly man appeared, dressed in an orange and white jumpsuit. He was wiping his hands on a well-worn cloth. "What? Athrun! Cagalli! Good to see you both. How're you doing, miss?"

His infectious smile made the girl feel instantly at ease. "I'm okay. You know about what happened?"

Mr. Murdoch let out a hearty laugh, making her jump. "Do I _know_ about it? Girl, everyone who doesn't live in a cave knows about it! Your father had a huge press conference about it this morning. It's all over the media."

"It...It is?" Once the confusion cleared, rage settled in Cagalli's stomach. "Oh my...he is _so_ going to get it!"

The girl wheeled around, seething. Athrun grabbed her by the wrist before she could go storming off to the Palace. "Cagalli, you can't just go barging into the Palace to yell at Lord Uzumi."

"Oh yes I can!" The teen tried fruitlessly to escape his grip. Stupid Coordinator abilities. "That guy's my father, and he's going to get a piece of my mind!"

"But don't you wanna get into the cockpit of the Strike Rouge?" Athrun sounded slightly more panicked now. Back on the original plan, Cagalli agreed, but the boy knew this was not the end of it.

Mr. Murdoch sighed as he led the pair down to the Strike Rouge. The trio rose up to the cockpit on a small platform, and the door gave a hiss as it opened. Now that Cagalli as standing infront of it, she was a bit nervous about actually _getting in. _The two men assured her they'd be right outside.

Taking a deep breath, the girl climbed inside, staring at all the screens and buttons. Then came the now all-too familiar head rush.

_"The hardest battle...is to keep on living!"_

* * *

Cagalli refused to tell him she saw. Athrun glanced repeatedly at the girl next to him. She was clearly troubled as they pulled up at the Palace gates. Not until she saw her father, Cagalli said. Then she would tell him. 

Two guards stood outside the living room doors, and blocked it as the pair approached. Unfortunately, Cagalli's foul mood had only worsened on the ride over.

"If you don't open those doors right now, _you'll _be the ones telling my father I'm running away to the PLANTS!"

Athrun raised an eyebrow as the men scrambled out of the way. Cagalli had power, a lot more power than she probably realized. She threw the double doors open, growling. The boy, throwing an apologetic glance at the guards, followed her in.

_"What the hell did you do that for?"_

The teenage princess was livid. Her father sat in the company of a middle-aged woman, and a boy who looked about her age. Kisaka, who stood, as ever, at attention next to the window, tossed a questioning glance at Athrun, who could only shrug helplessly and mouth, "She found out."

Lord Uzumi seemed not far from his daughter's current rage. "Cagalli! What is the meaning of this?"

"The _meaning_, father," Cagalli hadn't toned down in the slightest. "Is that I just found out that you, without consulting me in any way, decided to tell the entire country that _I don't know them!"_

The man glared. "We are not about to discuss this now, Cagalli. And I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Oh, we are _so_ discussing this now." The girl clenched her fists. "How do you expect me to remember when everyone's going to treat me like a complete outsider? All that stupid press conference did was make me look like a fool. And it's all on you. So thanks, father. Thanks a whole stinking lot."

It was quiet as Cagalli shook from the effort to quell her rage. Finally, Lord Uzumi spoke again. "It was for your own good."

That did it.

"_My own good?"_

The teen almost laughed. "The only good thing about this was all the media exposure you probably got. In case you've forgotten, father, _I'm _the one who hit my head. I'm not just some idiotic publicity stunt."

Uzumi stepped forward angrily. Instinctively, so did Athrun. But Cagalli stopped them both. "Just because I'm stuck here for two days, doesn't mean I have to talk to you. So don't expect me to."

Spinning on her heel, she disappeared out the door. And for the second time that day, Athrun followed.

**GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED**

She was still angry when he visited the next day. Cagalli lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, fresh off a phone conversation with Kira. If her brother knew anything, it was when to let her just vent. He too, was miffed by Lord Uzumi's behaviour. But unlike his twin, Kira had better control of his temper.

"Cagalli? Can I come in?"

The teen took a deep breath for measure. "Yeah, go ahead."

Athrun opened the bedroom door cautiously, as if Cagalli were about to throw something large at his head. He stepped fully into the room, and she stood up. The former Mobile Suit pilot eyed her uncertainly. "Still mad?"

Cagalli just nodded. Athrun sighed and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "So I doubt you wanna tell me what you saw in the Strike Rouge yesterday?"

Her one track mind had suddenly come to a screeching halt. Cagalli had shoved the thoughts of that memory aside, and of the inevitable confrontation with Athrun. But now it all came flooding back, a sense of panic coming along for the ride. How was he going to react? It had to be a landmark plan in both their lives.

_Only one way to find out..._

"The hardest battle...is to keep on living." She said it so quietly, but Athrun heard loud and clear.

"Cagalli..." His expression grew sober, and a wave of sadness washed over them. He had no idea what to say to her. Out of all the memories concerning the Strike Rouge, Athrun supposed he should have at least considered this. Expected it, really. "I'm sorry, Cagalli."

"You should be!" The girl wondered why she was getting so riled up. But the utter horror of that memory was overwhelming. She wanted to yell and cry at the same time. And Cagalli did just that.

"How could you, Athrun? How could you even think of giving yourself up like that? Why would you?" The tears hadn't quite passed her eyes yet. Bu they were making her choke up, and it was getting harder and harder to keep them back.

The boy looked away. "I...I thought we had lost. I thought that if I blew up the Genesis and myself, the pain would stop. That it wouldn't hurt anymore. For me, or anyone else."

"But it would!" she objected, "Running away like that, Athrun, doesn't stop the pain. Maybe you'd stop feeling it, but if you died, the hurt would be passed on. To Kira, to Lacus, Dearka, Nicol, Yzak..." Cagalli wiped uselessly at the tears. No stopping them now. "And to me."

* * *

"I-I was s-so scared...that I was too late..." Cagalli trembled as she attempted to muffle a sob. In three strides, Athrun was across the room, where he caught the princess as she swayed and engulfed her in a hug. She cried into his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt as the floodgates burst open.

The boy rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay, Cagalli. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

Cagalli hated crying. It made her feel weak, defenceless, like if she wasn't strong enough; everything she knew and loved would be stripped away from her. Crying like this in front of someone like Athrun would normally irk her even more, but right now it seemed that wasn't the case.

It was comforting, reassuring almost, to have Athrun there, holding her up, supporting her. And for some reason, it felt normal.

And then, just like in one of those cheesy romantic movies, Cagalli's bedroom door opened. Opened to reveal her father, Kisaka, and the woman and boy from the day before. Upon sight of the unexpected company, the teens sprang apart, both red in the face.

Lord Uzumi frowned, as did the woman at his side. Kisame's eyes twinkled, a barely noticeable smile on his face. It wasn't like he'd just walked in on the Palace Princess in the arms of a former Zaft soldier, which he had. In fact, the man appeared to be enjoying himself.

As for the unidentified teenager, his purple hair made Cagalli wanted to class him as Coordinator, but it didn't feel right. He was a Natural, she decided. A Natural with an attitude. The girl could tell in the way he held himself, with that lofty smirk, as if he knew something she didn't. This boy oozed self-confidence, but not in a good way.

---

She still hadn't forgiven him. "Can I help you, father? I'd appreciate it if you knocked before coming in by the way."

Lord Uzumi "hmphed" and adjusted his Representative jacket, reminding Cagalli of a vain bird ruffling its' feathers.

"Lady Seiran, may I present my daughter, Cagalli."

The woman was quite beautiful, but ruined the effect with a disdainful glance down her nose. "A bit on the short side, tomboy no doubt. Attitude problem, and we'll have to do something about that hair."

It was like she was addressing a model, or a dolled-up mannequin instead of a real person. Cagalli opened her mouth, eyes burning, but Lady Seiran had already turned her attention to Athrun.

"And who might you be?"

The boy eyed her suspiciously, not bothering to hide his distaste. "Athrun Zala. Although I'm curious as to why it would interest you."

Lady Seiran's eyes flashed dangerously. "As expected, the son of Patrick Zala shows no respect for those of higher status."

Athrun's tense demeanour turned into a full-fledged glare. "Depends on the viewpoint, wouldn't you say? And as for respect, those who expect it must give some in return."

Cagalli marvelled at her friend's ability to remain coolly polite. Then again, she _was_ referring to Athrun Zala, who'd probably been forced to attend his fair share of social functions.

The woman scoffed. "As said by your mother, no doubt. What would your kind know about respect? If you ask me, she deserved to die on Junius Seven."

Three seconds later, Athrun's SEED factor had burst forth, and he was pinning Lady Seiran to the wall behind her. The woman clawed at the fingers enclosed around her throat. But Cagalli knew he was barely tapping into his real strength.

"I dare you to say that again," he hissed venomously. Athrun's grip tightened a fraction. Lord Uzumi looked as terrified as he was furious.

"Release her at once! Kisame, do something!"

The Princess's former bodyguard shook his head, that faint, amused twinkle still in his eyes. "Afraid I can't, sir. He could take me without even trying."

Cagalli's father spat something about "no longer employed" before yelling, "Guards!"

By the time the two men arrived, Athrun had released his captive, who crumpled to the floor, sputtering. The teenage boy stepped back, while the other rushed forward. "Mother! Are you alright?"

The lady coughed, glaring up at the former Zaft ace. "You'll be going straight to prison for this, you little brat!"

His eyes were steely. "No one insults my family, or my friends. You'd best remember that."

Lord Uzumi shook as he pointed a finger at Athrun's chest. "Don't think you can come back after this! If I see you here again, the consequences will be dire!" Then he wheeled on the guards. "Seize him!"

The two men looked at Cagalli, who shook her head discreetly. She was on good terms with the hall guard. They paused, as she turned to Athrun. "I'll walk you out."

Her father was beet red. "Absolutely not! I forbid—"

She was already at his side. "Let's go."

**GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED**

They were completely silent the entire walk to Athrun's car. When his fingers hovered inches from the floor handle, the boy turned, and Cagalli was surprised to find him shamefaced.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli. I shouldn't have-I shouldn't have lost control like that."

She shook her head softly. "Don't apologize. She was way over the line the second she opened her mouth. In fact, I should be thanking you, Athrun. It was sweet of you, to defend me like that."

He smiled weakly. "It's a job. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

The teen nodded. "See you."

Cagalli stood at the entrance to the palace, watching as Athrun passed through the gates and sped away. _One more night, _she told herself. One more night and she was out of there.

As Cagalli stepped through the Palace threshold, a maid rushed up. "Miss Cagalli, Lord Uzumi requests your presence in the living room."

"Right now?"

The woman nodded, shuffling nervously as the Princess heaved a sigh. "Alright. Thanks. What's your name?"

"Miko, miss."

"Thanks, Miko. And can you pass this message along to everyone? Call me Cagalli."

* * *

Lord Uzumi sat, once again, in the lone armchair, with Lady Seiran and her son on the couch to his right. Cagalli stood in the doorway for a moment, surveying the scene with a critical eye. The woman looked oddly pleased, for someone who, only minutes before, had been pinned by her throat to a wall. It was the same with the boy. Kisame, on the other hand, was no longer smiling. 

The blonde swallowed. She had a feeling she wouldn't like this meeting one bit. When the girl sat down cautiously on the loveseat, her father began. "Cagalli, this is Lady Seiran and her son, Yuuna Roma."

She nodded at the boy in recognition, but the look in his eyes made her want to shiver.

Uzumi continued. "They are from a very powerful family, and will be staying at the Palace for the next few months."

And she cared why? If they stayed at the Palace, Cagalli would only have to deal with them for two days at a time. "Not to be rude," she said, thinking of Kira, "But what does this have to do with me?"

The girl watched as the two adults before her exchanged glances. Suspicious warning signals flashed wildly in her brain.

"While they are staying at the Palace," her father was saying, "We decided it would be best if you stayed here as well."

Say what? Cagalli's jaw hung limply for a second or two. "What do you mean?" she demanded, "I will be here while they are."

Her father shook his head. "Only on the weekends, Cagalli. We were thinking of a more...permanent arrangement."

"P-Permanent?" the girl echoed, confused. "And who's we?" The man didn't reply. And then it dawned on her. "You mean-no. No way! We talked about this. We agreed I'd stay here two days a week. That was the deal!"

Was her father joking? Did he honestly think that he could get her to live at the Palace permanently? Now Cagalli understood the reason for Kisame's behaviour. He knew this would not go over well with the princess. And he was right.

"I'm not living here," the girl declared furiously. "You can't change the agreement now, father."

"Actually," interrupted Lady Seiran, "I think you'll find he can."

The teen whipped her head around. _Screw being polite._ "And this concerns you because...?"

Lord Uzumi was horrified. "Cagalli!"

She ignored her father. Instead, she focused on the new houseguest, who seemed to be enjoying herself all too much.

"If you don't agree to stay here at the Palace and agree to show my Yuuna around school, I _will _go to the authorities about that Zala boy."

Cagalli was practically shaking with rage. "First of all, his name's Athrun. That's what you will call him. Not "that Zala boy", not "that Coordinator". Second, you will treat everyone who passes through the Palace walls with utmost respect, whether they be Natural or Coordinator, maid of Supreme Councillor. Do I make myself clear, Lady Seiran?"

The woman sputtered, but not from lack of air. "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands—"

"Oh, I think I am." the teen cut in swiftly. "See, because if you don't listen, the Council will know you provoked a Coordinator into assault. This kind of behaviour is a federal offence; the kind of thing that starts a war. And if another war begins, who do you think will take the blame?"

These things she knew thanks to Kira, who was always glad to teach her what was forgotten. The peace had to be preserved. Lest another war broke out.

Cagalli stood, turning her back on the gaping woman, and her angry father. Before leaving, she turned to Kisame.

"Can you call the Yamatos? Tell them I'll be home for dinner."

**GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED GUNDAM SEED**

She'd been right about Yuuna.

The self-appointed "Ladies-man" (only Natural girls, mind you), was no stranger to flaunting his apparent wealth; with brand-name clothes, a top-of-the-line car, and expensive watches. He also had quite the mouth, no doubt inherited from his mother.

There had already been several occasions where Athrun, Nicol, and Kira had to physically hold Dearka back from pummelling the boy into the ground for bashing Coordinators. In addition to the jabs at the second race, Yuuna had a bad habit of walking all over the Palace staff.

_Flashback_

_Cagalli stepped out of the library on the day of her mandatory visit to find Yuuna hassling a small child, one of the cooks daughters, the remains of a dropped ice-cream cone at their feet._

_"Don't ever run into me again, you little brat. Or else I'll make sure your mommy never works again!"_

_The little girl burst into tears, her wails bouncing off the marble walls and into the vaulted ceiling above. Cagalli frowned and approached the pair. __"What do you think you're doing?"_

_Yuuna spun around, clearly surprised. "Princess! This little urchin walked right into me, and—"_

_"Oh, be quiet Yuuna." The blonde did nothing to stifle her irritation. "Remember that talk your mom and I had about respect? Learn some."_

_She ignored his insulted noise of protest and bent down to the toddler's height. "Hey there. What's your name?"_

_"K-Kimi, P-Princess Cagalli. Kimi __is a bad girl."_

_Cagalli shook her head and lifted the tearful girl off the floor. "You're not a bad girl, Kimi-chan. You're a very good girl. You were just in the wrong place at hte wrong time, okay?"_

_Kimi nodded, rubbing her knuckles in her eyes. __The Princess smiled. "How 'bout you and me find your mommy and we'll go get some ice cream? Sound good?"_

_The child nodded, and after a call to housekeeping, they were off. Leaving an angry Yuuna behind._

_End Flashback_

"Hello Cagalli."

The girl's frown deepened as Yuuna sidled up to her locker. She didn't look at him as she closed the door. "Can I help you with something?"

His aggravating smirk grew. "Actually, you can. Go out with me."

Cagalli tossed him a half-glare, half-"are you kidding me?"

"No."

Yes, to top off all of Yuuna's faults, he just had to like her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get this out. High School's really doing a number on me. As for mistakes, they probably are a few. I'll fix em if I get the chance. **

**You know what to do.**

**Annie**


End file.
